Bibliography of evolution and human behavior
This bibliography of evolution and human behavior lists papers and books relevant to understanding human behavior from a human evolution perspective. Also listed are research groups and individuals working in this area. Human evolution * Alexander, R. D. (1990). How Did Humans Evolve? Reflections on the Uniquely Unique Species. University of Michigan Museum of Zoology Special Publication 1:1-38. Human behavioral ecology * Borgerhoff Mulder, M. (2003). Human Behavioural Ecology. Nature Encyclopedia of Life Sciences. * Hames, R. (2001). Human Behavioral Ecology. In N. J. Smelser and Paul B. Baltes (Eds.) International Encyclopedia of the Social & Behavioral Sciences. Pergamon, Oxford. Pp. 6946-695. * Winterhalder, Bruce & Smith, Eric Alden (2000). Analysing Adaptive Strategies: Human Behavioral Ecology at Twenty-Five. Evolutionary Anthropology: Issues, News, and Reviews, Volume 9, Issue 2. Human ethology * Klein, Z. (2000). The ethological approach to the study of human behavior. Neuroendocrinology Letters, 21, 477-481. Full text Dual inheritance theory/gene-culture coevolution :See also: List of readings on cultural evolution from an evolutionary anthropological perspective * R. Boyd and P. J. Richerson. Culture, Adaptation, and Innateness. In: The Innate Mind: Culture and Cognition, P. Carruthers, S. Stich, & S. Laurence, eds., in press * Henrich, J., & McElreath, R. (2003). The Evolution of Cultural Evolution. Evolutionary Anthropology, 12, 123-135. * P. J. Richerson and R. Boyd. (2001). Built for Speed, Not for Comfort: Darwinian Theory and Human Culture. History and Philosophy of the Life Sciences, 23: 425–465 * Richerson, Peter J.and Boyd, Robert. (2005). Not By Genes Alone: How Culture Transformed Human Evolution. University of Chicago Press. Excerpt * Sterelny, Kim Review Genes, Memes and Human History by Stephen Shennan. London:Thames and Hudson, 2002, pp. 304 Evolutionary psychology * Buss, D. M. (1995). Evolutionary psychology: A new paradigm for psychological science. Psychological Inquiry, 6, 1-30. Full text * Durrant, R., & Ellis, B.J. (2003). Evolutionary Psychology. In M. Gallagher & R.J. Nelson (Eds.), Comprehensive Handbook of Psychology, Volume Three: Biological Psychology (pp. 1-33). New York: Wiley & Sons. Full text * Kennair, L. E. O. (2002). Evolutionary psychology: An emerging integrative perspective within the science and practice of psychology. Human Nature Review, 2, 17-61. Full text * Medicus, G., (2005) Evolutionary Theory of Human Sciences (Documents No. 9, 10 and 11 in English) * Tooby, J. & Cosmides, L. (2005). Conceptual foundations of evolutionary psychology. In D. M. Buss (Ed.), The Handbook of Evolutionary Psychology (pp. 5-67). Hoboken, NJ: Wiley. Full text Evolutionary developmental psychology *Geary, D. C. (2006). Evolutionary developmental psychology: Current status and future directions. Developmental Review, 26. * Geary, D.C., & Bjorklund, D.F.(2000).Evolutionary Developmental Psychology.Child Development, 71, 57-65. * Bjorklund, D.F., & Pellegrini, A.D. (2000).Child Development and Evolutionary Psychology.Child Development, 71, 1687-1708. * Medicus G. (1992) The Inapplicability of the Biogenetic Rule to Behavioral Development'. Human Development 35, 1-8. Evolutionary educational psychology * Geary, D. C. (2005). Folk knowledge and academic learning. In B. J. Ellis & D. F. Bjorklund (Eds.), Origins of the social mind (pp. 493-519). New York: Guilford Publications. Research Groups and Centers * The UCSB Center for Evolutionary Psychology UCSB researchers in evolutionary psychology and allied disciplines. * Individual Differences and Evolutionary Psychology Program at the Psychology Department of the University of Texas at Austin * Evolution and Human Adaptation Program at the University of Michigan * Human Evolutionary Behavioral Sciences at the University of New Mexico in Albuquerque. * UCLA Center for Behavior, Evolution, and Culture * IGERT Program in Evolutionary Modeling, University of Washington & Washington State University * Program for Evolutionary Dynamics, Harvard University * Evolutionary Anthropology Research Group, Durham University * Human Evolutionary Ecology Group at the University College London * Ethology and Evolutionary Psychology Program at the University of Arizona, Tucson * The Evolutionary Psychology Research Group at Simon Fraser University * Evolution and Behaviour Group and MSc Programme at Brunel University * Center for Adaptive Behavior and Cognition, Max Planck Institute * Max Planck Institute for Human Cognitive and Brain Science * Biological Anthropology Program, UCLA * Evolutionary Psychology Lab, Florida Atlantic University * The Pennsylvania Laboratory for Experimental Evolutionary Psychology at the University of Pennsylvania * Research Group on Evolution and Higher Cognition, Rutgers University * Centre for Economic Learning and Social Evolution, at University College London * Evolution and the Social Mind at UCSB. * Ludwig-Boltzmann-Institute for Urban Ethology, Germany * Behavioural Ecology at Simon Fraser University * Behavioral Biology Laboratory University of Chicago * Nebraska Behavioral Biology Group * Evolutionary Psychology Research Group, Simon Fraser University, Canada * Evolutionary Psychology and Behavior Ecology Group at the University of Liverpool * Evolutionary World Politics, Department of Political Science, University of Washington * International Paleopsychology Project * New England Complex Systems Institute * Group on Evolutionary Archaeology and Anthropology, University of Buenos Aires, Argentina. * Evolusjonspsykologi og individuelle forskjeller/ Evolutionary Psychology and Individual Differences, Department of Psychology, Norwegian University of Science and Technology, Trondheim, Norway Scholars in alphabetical order with links to websites and publications A * Richard D. Alexander, University of Michigan Link to Publications * Michael S. Alvard, Anthrolopology Dept, Texas A&M University Link to Publications * Kermyt G. Anderson, University of Oklahoma Link to Publications * John Archer, Psychology Department, University of Central Lancashire, GB Link to Publications * Robert Axelrod, Political Science and Public Policy, University of Michigan Link to Publications B * J. Michael Bailey, Psychology Department, Northwestern University Link to Publications * David P. Barash, Psychology Dept., University of Washington Link to Publications * Jerome H. Barkow, Dalhousie University, Dept. of Sociology and Social Anthropology Link to Publications * Clark Barrett, Anthropology Department, UCLA Link to Publications * Louise Barrett, Psychology Department, University of Liverpool, UK Link to Publications * William L. Benzon, Research on cultural evolution, including cognition, music, literature Link to Publications * Ted Bergstrom, Department of Economics, University of California, Santa Barbara Link to Publications * Robert Bettinger, Anthropology Dept, UC Davis. Link to Publications * Rebecca Bird, Anthropology Department, Stanford University Link to Publications * Tim R. Birkhead, Animal and Plant Sciences, University of Sheffield Link to Publications * David F. Bjorklund, Psychology Dept., Florida Atlantic University Link to Publications (pp.6-16) * Nicholas G. Blurton Jones, Depts. of Anthropology, Education, & Psychiatry, UCLA, Link to Publications * John Bock, Dept. of Anthropology, California State University Fullerton, Link to Publications * James L. Boone, Anthropology Department, University of New Mexico Link to Publications * Monique Borgerhoff Mulder, Anthropology Dept, UC Davis. Link to Publications * Rob Boyd, Department of Anthropology, UCLA Link to Publications * Pascal Boyer, Anthropology Department, Washington University in St. Louis Link to Publications * Marc Breedlove, Psychology & Zoology Departments, Michigan State University Link to Publications * Greg Bryant, Department of Communication Studies, UCLA Link to Publications * David Buss, Psych Dept, University of Texas, Austin Link to Publications C * Anne Campbell, Psychology Department, University of Durham, England Link to Publications * Joseph Carroll, Department of English, University of Missouri, St. Louis Link to Publications * Elizabeth Cashdan, Anthropology Dept, University of Utah. Link to Publications * Napoleon Chagnon, Anthropology Dept, UCSB Link to Publications * Stephen Colarelli, Psychology Department, Central Michigan University Link to Publications * Leda Cosmides, Psychology Dept, UCSB Link to Publications * Charles Crawford, Psychology Dept, Simon Fraser University Link to Publications * Lee Cronk, Anthropology Dept, Rutgers University Link to Publications * Gary Cziko, Dept. of Educational Psychology, University of Illinois Link to Publications D * Martin Daly, Psychology Department, McMaster University Link to Publications * Richard Dawkins. This is his unofficial home page. Information about his books and other works. Link to Publications * Frans de Waal, Emory University Link to Publications * Robin Dunbar, Psychology Department, University of Liverpool, UK Link to Publications E * Irenäus Eibl-Eibesfeldt, Human Ethology Group in the Max-Planck-Society Link to Publications * Bruce J. Ellis, Family Studies and Human Development, University of Arizona Link to Publications * Lee Ellis, Sociology Dept, Minot State University. Link to Publications * Harald A. Euler, Psychology Department, University of Kassel, Germany Link to Publications * Dylan Evans, University of Bath Link to Publications F * Marcus W. Feldman, Biology Dept, Stanford University Link to Publications * Daniel M.T. Fessler, Department of Anthropology, UCLA Link to Publications * Bernhard Fink, Department of Sociobiology/Anthropology, University of Goettingen, Germany Link to Publications * Maryanne Fisher, Department of Psychology, Saint Mary's University, Canada Link to Publications * Mark Flinn, Anthropology Dept, University of Missouri Link to Publications * Dorothy M. Fragaszy, Neuroscience and Behavior and Life-Span Developmental Psychology Programs, University of Georgia Link to publications G * Steven W. Gangestad, Psychology Dept., University of New Mexico Link to Publications * Steven J. C. Gaulin, University of California, Santa Barbara Link to Publications * David C. Geary, Department of Psychological Sciences, University of Missouri-Columbia Link to Publications * Nick Gessler, Anthropology Dept, UCLA Link to Publications * Gerd Gigerenzer, Max Planck Institute for Human Development Link to Publications * Francisco Gil-White, Psychology Department, University of Pennsylvania Link to Publications * Herbert Gintis, Department of Economics, University of Massachusetts Link to Publications * Karl Grammer, Director of the Ludwig-Boltzmann-Institute for Urban Ethology in Vienna/Austria Link to Publications * J. Patrick Gray, Dept. of Anthropology, University of Wisconsin-Milwaukee Link to Publications * Bjorn Grinde, Norwegian Institute of Public Health Link to Publications * Michael Gurven, UCSB Anthropology Dept. Link to Publications H * Edward H. Hagen, Washington State University, Link to publications * Raymond Hames, Dept. of Anthropology, University of Nebraska, Link to Publications * William D. Hamilton -- Memorial Website * David G. Hays, Research on cultural evolution, cultural complexity, evolution of technology Link to Publications * Henry C. Harpending, Anthropology Dept, University of Utah Link to Publications * Martie G. Haselton, Communication Studies & Dept. of Psychology, UCLA Link to Publications * Kristen Hawkes, Anthropology Department, University of Utah Link to Publications * Joe Henrich, University of Michigan, Business School Link to Publications * Gregg Henriques, James Madison University, Combined-Integrated Doctoral Program, Link to Publications * Ronald Henss Research on Face Perception, Personality Impressions, Physical Attractiveness, Waist-to-Hip Ratio, Evolutionary Psychology, Personality Psychology, etc. Link to Publications * Nicole H. Hess, Washington State University, Link to publications * Barry S. Hewlett, Dept. of Anthropology, Washington State University, Link to Publications * Elizabeth Hill, Psychology Department, University of Detroit Mercy Link to Publications * Kim Hill, University of New Mexico Link to Publications * Sabine Hoier, Psychology Department, University of Kassel, Germany Link to Publications * Sarah Blaffer Hrdy, Anthropology, serves on the editorial boards for The American Journal of Primatology, Evolutionary Anthropology, and Human Nature Link to Publications * Nicholas Humphrey, London School of Economics Link to Publications I *'William Irons', Northwestern University, Department of Anthropology Link to Publications J * John A. Johnson, Psych Dept, Pennsylvania State University Link to Publications * Douglas M. Jones, Anthropology Dept, University of Utah Link to Publications K * Satoshi Kanazawa, London School of Economics Link to Publications * Hillard S. Kaplan, Department of Anthropology, Link to Publications * Leif Edward Ottesen Kennair, Department of Psychology, Norwegian University of Science and Technology, Trondheim, Norway Link to Publications * Douglas Kenrick, Psychology Department, Arizona State University Link to Publications * Doreen Kimura, Department of Psychology, Simon Fraser University, Canada Link to Publications * Lee A. Kirkpatrick, Psychology Dept., College of William & Mary Link to Publications * Dennis Krebs, Department of Psychology, Simon Fraser University Link to Publications * Daniel Kruger, Institute for Social Research, Michigan University Link to Publications * Jeffrey Kurland, Dept of Anthropology, Penn State Link to Publications * Robert O. Kurzban, Psychology Dept, University of Pennsylvania Link to Publications L * Jane B. Lancaster, Anthropology Department, University of New Mexico Link to Publications * Norman P. Li, Psychology Dept, University of Texas at Austin Link to Publications * Andrew J. Lock, School of Psychology, Massey University, New Zealand Link to Publications * Bobbi S. Low, School of Natural Resources & Environment, University of Michigan Link to Publications * Virpi Lummaa, Department of Animal and Plant Sciences, University of Sheffield Link to Publications * John Lycett, Psychology Department, University of Liverpool, UK Link to Publications M * Kevin MacDonald, Psychology Department, Cal State Long Beach Link to Publications * Ruth Mace Biological Anthropology, University College London Link to Publications * Dario Maestripieri, University of Chicago, Department of Psychology Link to Publications * John Manning, School of Biological Sciences, University of Liverpool Link to Publications * Frank Marlowe, Department of Anthropology, Harvard University Link to Publications * Frank McAndrew, Psychology Department, Knox College Link to Publications * Donald McBurney, Psychology Department, University of Pittsburgh Link to Publications * Richard McElreath, Anthropology Department, UC Davis Link to Publications * Kimber Haddix McKay, Anthropology Department, University of Montana Link to Publications * Linda Mealey, Psychology Department, College of St. Benedict Link to Publications * Mary Midgley, Originally of the University of Newcastle-upon-Tyne. Link to Publications * Manfred Milinski, Department of Evolutionary Ecology, Max-Planck Institute, Germany Link to Publications * Geoffrey Miller, Psychology Department, University of New Mexico Link to Publications * Michael E. Mills, Psychology Department, Loyola Marymount University, Los Angeles Link to Publications N * Nick Neave, Division of Psychology, University of Northumbria, UK Link to Publications * Randolph M. Nesse, Department of Psychiatry & Institute for Social Research, The University of Michigan Link to Publications O * James F. O'Connell, Dept. of Anthropology, University of Utah, Link to Publications P * Jack Palmer, University of Louisiana at Monroe Link to Publications * Lars Penke, Department of Psychology, The University of Edinburgh Link to Publications * David Perrett, School of Psychology, University of St. Andrews Link to Publications * Steven Pinker, Psychology Department, Harvard University Link to Publications * Steven Platek, School of Biological Sciences, The University of Liverpool Link to Publications * David Puts, Neuroscience Program, Michigan State University Link to Publications Q * Robert Quinlan, Anthropology Department, Ball State University Link to Publications * Vernon L. Quinsey, Psychology Department, Queen's University, Canada Link to Publications R * Peter J. Richerson, Department of Environmental Science and Policy, U.C. Davis Link to Publications Note: Several papers by Richerson are also co-authored by Rob Boyd, (who is on this list), and some can be downloaded on Boyd's page. * Alan Rogers, University of Utah. Link to Publications * Percy A. Rohde, Psychology Department, University of Kassel, Germany Link to Publications * Matt J. Rossano, Psychology, Southeastern Louisiana University Link to publications S * Stephen K. Sanderson, Sociology Dept, Indiana University of Pennsylvania Link to Publications * Mark Schaller, Department of Psychology, University of British Columbia Link to Publications * Wulf Schiefenhövel, Human Ethology Group in the Max-Planck-Society Link to Publications * David P. Schmitt, Psychology Department, Bradley University Link to Publications * Rebecca Sear, Department of Social Policy, London School of Economics Link to Publications * Nancy Segal, Psychology Dept., California State University, Fullerton Link to Publications (p. 15) * Todd K. Shackelford, Psychology Department, Florida Atlantic University Link to Publications * James Sidanius, Psychology Department, UCLA Link to Publications * Joan Silk, Anthropology Department, UCLA Link to Publications * Irwin Silverman, Department of Psychology, York University Link to Publications * Jeffry Simpson, Psychology Dept., University of Minnesota Link to Publications * Devendra Singh, Psych Dept, University of Texas, Austin Link to Publications * E.O. Smith, Anthropology Department, Emory University Link to Publications * Eric Alden Smith, Dept of Anthropology, University of Washington Link to Publications * Elliot Sober, Dept. of Philosophy, University of Wisconsin Link to Publications * Richard Sosis, Department of Anthropology, University of Connecticut Link to Publications * Dan Sperber, French Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique (CNRS) Link to Publications * Frances Steen, Communication Studies, UCLA, Runs "Cogweb" site. Link to Publications * Frank Sulloway, Psychology Department, UC Berkeley Link to Publications T * Randy Thornhill, Biology Department, University of New Mexico Link to Publications * Peter M. Todd, Indiana University Link to Publications * John Tooby, Anthropology Dept, UCSB Link to Publications * John Townsend, Anthropology Department, Syracuse University Link to Publications * Martin Tovee, Dept. of Psychology, Newcastle university Link to Publications * Robert Trivers, Department of Anthropology, Rutgers University Link to Publications U V * Johan M.G. van der Dennen, University of Groningen Link to Publications * Mark Van Vugt, Department of Psychology, University of Kent, United Kingdom Link to publications * Eckart Voland, Zentrum für Philosophie. und Grundlagen der Wissenschaft der Univ. Giessen, Germany Link to Publications W * Xiao Tian Wang, Psychology Department, University of South Dakota Link to Publications * Paul J. Watson, Department of Biology, University of New Mexico Link to Publications * David Waynforth, Dept. Of Psychology, University of Durham Link to Publications * Glenn Weisfeld, Department of Psychology, Wayne State University Link to Publications * George C. Williams, Biology Department, State University of New York at Stony Brook Link to Publications * David Sloan Wilson, Psychobiology Program, Binghamton University, State University of New York Link to Publications * Glenn Wilson, Psychology Dept., Institute of Psychiatry, Kings College, University of London Link to Publications * Margo Wilson, Psychology Dept, McMaster University Link to Publications * Bruce Winterhalder, Anthropology Dept, UC Davis Link to Publications X Y Z Category:Anthropology Category:Evolutionary psychology Category:Human behavior Category:Human evolution Category:Psychology lists Category:Sociobiology Category:Bibliographies by subject